


Tango

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ball in the Senate gives to the hearts the chance to speak louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for @mskiarafan1's

He could not take his eyes off her. Satine. She was so beautiful in a long dress of blue satin with a deep v neck, a slit to the middle of the right thigh, a necklace of sapphires and diamonds adorned the elegant neck with matching earrings, the high-heeled shoes completed the composition. As if that event wasn’t torture before.  
A sensual music started playing. And Obi-Wan could not longer hold himself. Walking to Satine with sure footing, he extended his right hand to her.

  
-My lady, would give methe honor of this dance?  
Satine looked into his eyes and saw a burning flame.  
\- Of course Master Kenobi.

  
With confidence she put her hand on it to be guided to the dance floor. What followed was something that no one in the Senate would forget for a long time.  
With deliberate calm he put his right hand on her back as he gently held her right hand.

  
**Will drive you mad**  
**Roxanne**  
**You don’t have to put on that red light**  
**Walk the streets for money**  
**You don’t care if it’s wrong or if it is right**

  
Confidently they moved as if they were one. Obi-Wan began with three steps forward and one to the right and stopped, then Satine moved forward, hooking her right leg in Obi-Wan’s left as he moved backwards. With a smile he raised Satine and placed her on his left side. hen she set foot on the ground he spun her until he was on her back. Her right hand was found in the back of his head, stroking his hair. With his right hand on her belly he guided her by a few steps across the dance floor. He slowly glided his hand to the left hip it.

  
**Roxanne**  
**You don’t have to wear that dress tonight**  
**Roxanne**  
**You don’t have to sell your body to the night**

  
Gently their hands entwined and Obi-Wan used them to turn Satine to facing him again. Looking into each other’s eyes, they performed a circuit around the room. Simple steps, but that made anyone looking felt they were intruding on something intimate.

  
**His eyes upon your face**  
**His hand upon your hand**  
**His lips caress your skin**  
**It’s more than I can stand**

  
To Obi-Wan that moment was a revelation. There,in the arms of the woman he loved, he finally understood the old code:  
Emotion, yet peace;  
Ignorance,yet knowlege;  
Passion, yet serenity;  
Chaos, yet harmony;  
Death, yet the Force.  
She was his balance.

  
**Roxanne**  
**Why does my heart cry?**  
**Roxanne**  
**Feelings I can’t fight**  
**You’re free to leave me**  
**But just don’t deceive me**  
**And please believe me**  
**When I say, I love you**

  
Satine was walking on clouds. The man she loved was there looking as if there were nothing else in the universe. He held her with passion and yet his touch say a thousand words more. At that moment she was sure she would leave pacifism aside and fight like never had before if she could ensure this moment.

  
**Give you your time**  
**To do what you’re saying**  
**And if you have to**  
**And if he has to,**  
**I won’t blame you**  
**For Obi-Wan and Satine, there was no one else there besides them.**  
**En el alma se me fue**  
**Se me fue el corazón**  
**Ya no tengo mas por quién vivir**  
**Porque no te puedo convencer**  
**Que no te vendas Roxanne**

  
As if he had been rehearsing the steps are accelerated and, if it was possible, more sensual than before. They were preparing for the grand finale.

  
**Roxanne**  
**Why does my heart cry?**  
**(You don’t have to put on that red light)**  
**Feelings I can’t fight**  
**(You don’t have to wear that dress tonight)**  
**Roxanne**  
**(Why does my heart cry?)**  
**You don’t have to put on that red light**  
**Roxanne**  
**(Feelings I can’t fight)**  
**You don’t have to wear that dress tonight**  
**Roxanne**  
**Roxanne**  
**Roxanne**

  
And what end. Obi-Wan dipped Satine and kissed her as he had never before. He did not care that all people in the hall were seeing or what it would mean for his position in the order. He decided not matter the consequences he would be with his beloved. Satine had tears in her eyes because she understood the message loud and clear. They would be together forever.  
End.


End file.
